Hostage
by Nyphetamine
Summary: Alice awakens to find her mother and sister kidnapped by Stayne. He gives her three days to return to Underland and give her life in return for theirs. But it seems Alice cannot remember what this "Underland" is! AlicexHatter
1. Recapturing Memories

_**Hostage  
Chapter One: Recapturing Memories**_

_Red. Blue. Riddles. Hats. Confusion._

Alice opened her eyes and stared up at her ceiling for a few moments before rolling onto her side. She was so tired of her mind telling her to remember what she could not. Dreams haunted her sleep of a place that seemed so magical and strange. But at this age of 25, Alice was far too practical to find any meaning from them. She put these common, recurring dreams off as a mere fantasy her imagination had conjured up. She had, after all, expanded her horizons when she went to China to pursue her father's dreams. Perhaps all of that adventure was making her head wonder about in fantastical directions.

Alice moved her body out of bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a simple blue dress and made special care to disregard her mother's standards of femininity. As Alice patted the skirt of the dress down into place, she suddenly felt a sharp pang in her head that made her fall to the floor. She gripped her forehead in pain.  
"What is this… curious… feeling of dread I have?" She closed her eyes as the pain sharpened before going away entirely. She breathed in deeply and slowly got back up from the floor. Something was wrong, but Alice was not sure what exactly it was.

She ran down stairs to the dining room where she was sure her mother would be preparing breakfast.

"Mother, the most peculiar thing has happened to me", she spoke, coming to an abrupt stop when she got into the room. No one was there, even though the table had been set and food was there, half eaten. "Mother?" Alice slowly walked towards the kitchen door and peered around it, not finding her mother. "What is happening?"  
Alice turned around and stared at the wall opposite her. There, a note was pinned with a knife. The letters were in a bold red color. She walked to the wall and read the note.  
_  
Alice of Legend,  
Your meddling into the affairs of Underland has brought great misfortune upon you. If you value the lives of your mother and your sister, you will return to Underland and allow the Red Queen the glory of reclaiming her power by taking your head. As you are the Champion of the White Queen, it seems only fitting. Accept if you wish your family to live. You have three days.  
Stayne  
_  
"What am I supposed to do with this information? I do not know what 'Underland' is." Alice looked around the room, feeling panicked. "Where am I supposed to go?"

Alice bolted out of the house and made her way towards the Ascot's mansion. When she arrived, she knocked on their door and waited patiently. She could not think of any other place to go to. Their family was close to hers, despite her refusal of their dreadful son, through the trading business.

"Yes, dear Alice?" questioned the doorman when he opened the door.

"My mother and sister have been taken. I need help finding this…" Feeling as if she should not mention Underland to anyone, she stopped herself. "Some… place where they could have taken them."

"I will get the Lord. Please step inside." He moved quickly to find the family while Alice anxiously waited for their help. She glanced out one of their windows in hopes of a sign while she waited. All she saw was a blue butterfly take flight.  
_  
Blue, _she pondered. _Something about it seems familiar…  
_  
Without hesitation, she stormed out of the house, running after the beautiful butterfly.

"Wait, Alice!" Shouted the Lord and his wife from their doorstep as Alice's form became a mere shadow in the distance. "That girl is going to get lost."

**-XOXO-**

Alice kept following until the butterfly landed on a tree branch. She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Why is it that I sense I should follow you?" She did not expect a response, but moved forward towards the butterfly. "And why have you stopped here?" She took one more step and screamed as she fell into a seemingly small and benign hole in the ground.

Her screaming did not cease as a whirlwind of color within the darkness filled her eyes. Extravagant items took their places on small ledges around the circumference of the hole but were only momentarily visible to Alice as she continued the long journey down the hole. When she finally landed, her head was too dizzy to make use of. After resettling herself, she stood up to find herself surrounded by doors.

"I have no time for this! I must find Underland." She tried to open a door, but when she failed she tried the next one. She continued this procession until she turned to discover a key. She picked up the key and felt a surge of déjà vogue take over. She felt pulled toward a curtain, which she moved out of place. She bent down and noticed a small door, which she promptly unlocked. She knew she would not fit and systematically turned to find a small bottle on a table in the center of the room. She drank a small portion of the inviting liquid and screamed as she found herself shrinking.

Finding herself in a familiar situation, Alice promptly ran to the small door and left the room. She found herself in a land that seemed abundant in color. She gasped as insects she had never seen in London buzzed passed her.

"It's Alice!" She turned sharply at the mention of her name to see several flowers whispering and gossiping to each other beside her.

"How is it that you can speak? Even more curiouser, how do you know my name?"

The flowers looked down at her in irritation. "How dare you be so rude you ugly little thing."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh how dreadfully impolite you are, child."

"How do you know my name", she repeated, hoping to distract the chiding flower.

"Ah yes, Alice of Legend. Oh deary me, the Hatter has been all a mess since she left." The flower once again glared at Alice. "Stop eavesdropping!"

Alice stepped towards the plant. "Who is the Hatter?"

"The Hatter is mad, yes that he is. But he seems rather taken with Alice."

"That he does" added in the other flowers.

"Where can he be found?" She tried to play on the fact that the flowers had no choice but to gossip when the opportunity was given to them.

"The Hatter lives in a small hut near the White Queen's Castle. I dare say that castle is not a safe place to be right now."

"This is true! It appears the red Queen may be returning."

"Oh what a fright!" The flowers continued their gossip as Alice meandered away from them.  
_  
How is it that they know me? And the Hatter? Who is that?  
_  
"Oh finding him is a hopeless cause!" Alice sighed heavily. "I will never save my family at this point."

"Oh my dear, I think you give up hope too early."

Alice looked up. "Who is speaking? Where are you?"

"I am but I am not. You see me when I want you to see me. It is the gift of being a Cheshire."

Alice looked around her surroundings. "A Cheshire? What sort of thing is that?"

"Well it is a me, I suppose" spoke the deep voice behind Alice. She jumped and turned to face a striped, purple cat with such a wide smile, it would make anyone shiver at the sight. "Hello Alice. We meet again."

"Again? We have not met, I am sure of it. Nothing like you exists in London."

"Tsk tsk. You promised the last time you were here that you would remember us in Underland. But it appears you have forgotten."

"Underland?", she questioned. "This is Underland?"

The thing grinned even wider before disappearing. "It seems you have found what you were seeking."

"No I have not! I must find this Hatter person and the Queen!"

"Well surely you should know by now where these people are."

"But I do not", she said sadly. "It is most urgent so that I can save my family."

"Well then, should not you be moving as quickly as possible? You seem to be distracted."

"Could you help me find this place?"

"I could. But will I", he said as he reappeared in front of her, "is the real question."

The cat disappeared once more.

"Cheshire Cat?"

No response.

"Of course he would leave me. Why would anyone help someone like me?"

"Are you not coming, Alice?" She looked up in hope to see that the cat had reappeared a few feet away. She quickly followed the cat, but she knew it would not be a short journey.

**-XOXO-**

Alice fell to the ground when they finally reached the castle. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"You may want to take a bite of this before you go anywhere", said the cat. Alice looked up to him as he dropped a piece of cake into her hands. "Goodbye now."

Alice managed to release a measly 'thank you' before the cat disappeared permanently. She looked at the curious cake and took a small bite of a corner. She cringed as she felt her body start to grow, screaming in surprise as she stretched upwards. When she stopped growing, she realized she had reached her normal height. Feeling more grateful towards the cat, she placed the rest of the cake on the ground, hoping she wouldn't need it.

Alice started to head for the White Castle, hoping to quickly find her family. She noticed two guards in full white armor when she got closer and approached them.

"Is there a way for me to speak to the Queen?"

They looked to her in surprise and grabbed her roughly, pulling her inside the castle.

"Alice of Legend, you have arrived! The Queen will be most joyous to see you again."

"What is this legend thing everyone keeps mentioning?" she questioned but was not answered.

As the guards ushered her into a big, open hall, she found herself feeling calmed by the castle. It felt as if she were somehow at home even though she was sure she was far from it.

"Your Majesty, you have a guest."

Alice watched as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen lifted her head from the seat she sat on and looked in her direction. The woman, in a long, full white gown with flowing, wavy white hair grinned at her with her darkly colored lips.

"Alice Kingsley, our Champion! You have returned to Underland! Oh what a joyous occasion this is." The woman stepped down towards Alice and curtseyed, garnering the same response from Alice. The courteous exchange switched to a mood of familiarity as the queen grabbed Alice's hand. "There is no way for me to thank you for what you have done for us."

"About that… I seem to have no idea what anyone is speaking of. All I have heard since I woke up this morning has been 'Alice of legend' this and 'Champion of Underland' that, and I have not the slightest clue what this place even is."

The Queen frowned only slightly, as it was very against her character to frown deeply. "So it is as Tarrant feared. You have forgotten." She looked away for a moment before smiling at Alice again. "Well no worry this time around. I had my most knowledgeable helper prepare a potion just for special circumstances such as these." The woman released Alice's hand and lifted her arms up gracefully, gesturing delicately in the direction of another room. "Chesshur is quite the medicinal know-how it would appear, and he has concocted an anecdote for your constant amnesia."

Alice followed the Queen into the other room and watched patiently as she fingered jars sitting on shelves until she came across the right substance.

"Ah ha!" she proclaimed as she pulled a bottle with a pale blue shade of liquid inside it. "Here, dear, now drink up. But not too much, for there is a chance you would end up knowing more than a human could handle." She giggled softly at the prospect and watched as Alice consumed a few sips of the substance.

The room began to spin as Alice fell backwards. People and objects ran across her vision.  
_  
"The Red Queen…"  
"You have slayed the Jabberwocky!"  
"You won't remember me."  
"Alice! I would remember that face anywhere." _

Alice gasped as the image of a man with bright reddish hair entered her mind, wearing a top hat. She could vividly remember her dear friend the Hatter more prominently then any of the others. But she was able to fondly recall Chesshur, The White Queen, Nivens, Mallymkun, and the March Hare. Alice's head stopped spinning finally as she looked at her friend.

"It has been so long", Alice exclaimed, hugging the Queen tightly.

"Yes, my Champion, it has." The woman smiled at Alice. "I am sure there is someone who would be very excited to see you, though. A certain someone who misses you very much." The Queen took Alice's hand once more and led her back into the main hall. "Dear Tarrant has been quite a mess since you left."

Alice frowned and looked to the ground with guilt. "I know. I feel bad that I could not remember on my own accord. But I am here now, and perhaps that will suffice?"

"Of course, dear Alice. Your presence is surely to brighten up Underland."

They shared a smile. But Alice faltered when she remembered her intentions in Underland.

"My Queen, my family has been kidnapped by Stayne. That is why I was led here. I need to rescue them. As much as I miss Hatter, reunions come after."

The Queen furrowed her brows at the new information and covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh dear. Yes, well at least let me try to get Tarrant. I sense he would like to help you on your quest."

Alice nodded, finding that the mention of him being around her for long amounts of time made her heart clench with excitement. She remembered how great he was to travel with before, even if he did tend to go into random fits of rage when remembering the past.

"My Paige." The Queen summoned her Paige in her gentle tone. He responded quickly bowing in her presence. "Please fetch Hatter. I am sure he would very much like to see Alice again." He nodded and left the court. She turned back to Alice and gave her sweet smile. "Now, how about we catch up?"

**-XOXO-**

Alice had explained the letter and her time restraint of three days to the Queen by time the Paige had returned.

"I have brought the Hatter", he said as he bowed again.

Both women turned and looked to the door. Tarrant Hightopp walked in with his head bowed, his hat covering his eyes.

"Your majesty", he spoke with his slight lisp. He bowed deeper as he stopped before them.

"Oh Tarrant, stop being so formal."

He mumbled a sorry before looking up. He noted that there was a girl standing beside the queen and thought it rather peculiar that she looked an awful lot like--

"Alice!" exclaimed the Hatter in joy. "It is you! You have returned!"

Alice smiled at the man. "I told you I would."

"If only it was under better circumstances", interjected the Queen, looking a bit solemn.

"What do you mean?" the Hatter questioned, restraining his desire to clobber Alice with hugs. Oh how he had missed her.

"It seems that Alice has become Stayne's target. He wants revenge, and Alice's head is the only way to get it."

The Hatter felt a tinge of anger at the thought of Alice being put in danger.

"Then shouldn't she stay in London?" he asked inquisitively. "It would be safer, would it not?"

"Yes, it would", the Queen started, "but he kidnapped her family as a way to force her to personally come here and take action."

The Hatter stopped restraining and moved to the very troubled Alice, putting his arms around her.

"Any other parameters?"

"I would like both of you to go together. I trust that neither one of you would let the other get into a dire situation."

The Hatter nodded. "I will help her find her family at any cost."

The Queen smiled. She knew his determination would return with the current task at hand.

"Oh", she said as a last minute thought. "And you have three days to accomplish this task."

"Three days?" he questioned. "That's madder than me, and I know mad because I am mad as a hatter!"

Alice looked up at the man sadly.

"So it is impossible, isn't it?" she said with sorrow laced in her voice.

The Hatter let his eyes soften as he looked into Alice's eyes.

"Only if you believe it is, dear Alice." He tightened his arms around her before releasing her and bowing to the queen again. "We must be heading out now if we are to accomplish this."

"Yes, Tarrant, I suppose you both must leave." She smiled at the two. "Be safe, both of you. I cherish you and have no desire to lose either one of you."

The Hatter bowed to Alice as a gentleman would before asking a lady to dance with him. He put out his hand, which Alice gracefully took.

And with that, Alice was returned to the place where she truly belonged. It was most unfortunate that this place would most likely be the death of her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, I typically write under InuYasha (Anime) fanfiction, and am used to that type of story, so I must say Alice in Wonderland is a new one for me. I watched the movie and felt disappointed in the developed, hint, of a romance that never bloomed. I felt as if the romance needed justification. So I decided to write my own Alice fanfiction to do with it what I want. I am not the best at writing, and am most certainly not used to this section, but I hope to somehow do it justice. I will be working hard to finish this story in a timely manner, as well. I do hope that it has not moved too terribly fast. Thank you for reading and please R&R!


	2. Separate Ways

_**Hostage  
Chapter Two: Separate Ways**_

Alice was enjoying herself as she walked with the Hatter, almost forgetting the troubles she knew would lie ahead. They laughed and they reminisced. She knew that she was where she belonged whenever she was near him.

"Hatter, you must tell me what all I have missed in Underland all these years! Surely there must be some changes." Alice smiled as she thought about the possibilities. She was under the impression that Underland changed constantly.  
"Well, not much has changed." She frowned with slight disappointment at this statement, but severely doubted what he said was true. "Aside from those things…" he said darkly, "there has been very little to report on."

"What are 'those things'?" Alice questioned.

"Those things are words that begin with the letter _m_. _Malicious, malignant, malevolent, maleficent, mean, mur-"_

"Hatter!" He stopped automatically. "What do you mean by all of this?"

"Oh. Nothing, Alice. I was just contemplating words that started with the letter _m. _For fun, you see." He gave her a quirky smile that quickly disappeared when she stared at him in irritation.

"Well I do suppose there is a tiny piece of information that may surprise you", he said after a moment of silence.

Alice did not say anything, but her face showed interest in the topic.

"Alright, yes, well, The White Queen has gotten engaged it would appear." He clapped his hands together happily.

Alice turned and looked at him, her face agape. "The Queen is going to get married?"

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I? Well every Queen must have her King, right?"

Alice was shocked. She never thought that The Queen would have time for romance, but the more Alice thought about it, a span of five peaceful years had gone by since Alice had left. The Queen would have had enough time to find love.

"Is he a nice man?"

"Oh yes, very nice", said the Hatter, smiling. "I do love a bit of romance."

Alice grew silent, contemplating the situation.

"Alice", he started in a soft voice.

She looked over to him. "Yes, Hatter?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I just feel so excited to see you again." He let a frown briefly grace his lips. "I just wish that maybe we could be spending more fun time together, drinking tea rather than hunting down those horrible people." His eyes started to grow darker as he thought about Stayne and the Red Queen. Alice put a calming hand on his shoulder and he settled down a bit. "Sorry."

Alice shook her head. "Hatter, you're a dear friend to me, and I value your friendship more than you could ever imagine." She smiled at him, but felt confused when she saw a conflicted look on his face. "Hatter?"

He did not respond to her.

"Hatter?" she said with more urgency.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Sorry. Just thinking a bit."

"Yes, well I said you were a dear—"

"Friend, yes, I heard Alice." He smiled at her softly. "And as are you."

The two walked in silence for a bit, Alice worrying about Hatter's detachment and Hatter worrying about many things all at once, as often his mad mind would tend to do. Alice noted that the forest hadn't truly changed. Amazing insects and animals ran past them, none stopping to bother the pair as they trekked through the woods. Alice almost had a respect for the creatures of Underland and their ability to do what people in London could not-keep their noses out of other people's business.

Alice was getting her mind lost in the scenery when the Hatter suddenly pushed her down into a bush, covering her mouth in the process. Her initial thought was that he had gone mad, but nothing needed to be said to confirm that. She knew he was mad, already. Her eyes flashed up at him as he held her to his chest, ducking low behind the bushes. Alice couldn't help but notice the sound of his fast heart beat as he pressed her closer to him, her ear against his chest.

Alice's questions about what was happening were answered when she spotted a huge army of red, metal cards walking through the forest path they had just been on out of the corner of her eye. She tensed up even more, if it was possible, in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her and then released her slightly to dig through his pocket. He pulled out a small vial and opened it, handing it to her.

"Drink this. If you're small and I get captured, you'll be alright because they won't know you're with me." His whisper was hoarse, but she understood and quickly swallowed some of the potion. She felt herself shrink, causing her to clutch onto her dress, which failed to shrink with her. The Hatter ripped a piece of the fabric and handed it to her, allowing her a moment to make herself decent. He then picked her up and placed her inside his breast pocket.

Alice was swallowed up by the darkness. She looked up and could see only a slit of the sky. She had never been inside a pocket before. It was an odd experience, but she felt comforted knowing that she could not easily be separated from the Hatter now. She curled up against the fabric, finding a great deal of warmth. His heartbeat was pounding into her ear like a metronome, keeping a steady beat. She felt the Hatter move as she shifted back in forth with the movement of his coat. She could only hope that he was safe.

After a few minutes of movement, she felt his pace slow down as he began walking more calmly. She took this moment to peek her head out.

"Is it safe, Hatter?"

He could not hear her. He was undoubtedly lost in thoughts as he stared forward, heading towards the exiled woods. She decided to sink back into the pocket. She was tired and could use a small break. She closed her eyes and let the pocket consumer her as she dozed off.

**-XOXO-**

Alice awoke a while later, though she was not sure how much later. The sky was much darker now, from what she could see out of his pocket. She figured day one was almost up, as she sat up.

"Hatter, as you are aware…" Alice heard a deep voice speak. The emphasis on the 'you' told her that it was Absalom. She almost jumped out of the hatter pocket to say hello, but stopped when she heard the next sentence. "Nivens has been murdered." _Words that start with the letter m, _she thought.

"Yes. I do know this."

"Well Hatter, it is not wise that you walk around these parts carrying the one thing The Red Queen and Stayne want most to destroy. You need to be more careful, or both you and Alice will be killed."

She felt the Hatter clench the front of his coat. "I understand, but I have to help Alice find her family."

"I know. I know everything." Absalom paused. "But with Nivens death, it is a sure thing that anyone who has contact with Alice will be murdered as well. You are a target. I have other things to do, so please heed the warning."

Alice heard wings flapping, as she envisioned Absalom flying away from The Hatter. She poked her head out.

"Hatter…"

He looked down at her and pulled her out of his pocket, holding her in the palm of his hand. He smiled. "Yes Alice?"

"You did not tell me that Nivens had been murdered…"

"Ah. You heard that." His face went dark. "I did not tell you because I did not want to worry you. It has not been proven, Alice", he added to comfort her. "It is just believed that he has been murdered. He has been missing for a long while now, and everyone believes the Red Queen had him killed. But it does not make it a true fact."

Alice was not comforted by his words. If Absalom believed something, it had to be absolute. She frowned at him, and finally lost control of her emotions. She started to cry. Hatter carefully brought her closer to his face.

"No, do not cry Alice. Everything will work out, right?" She did not answer, and kept crying. The Hatter felt his hand get moist from the tears. "Please, Alice, I cannot bear to see you cry."

He looked away from her, trying to keep himself from doing anything embarrassing in an attempt to comfort her.

"My family", she blubbered, "and Nivens… Underland…" She started sobbing. Hatter looked back to her, a look of heartbreak on his face. He smoothed out her hair with one of his fingers on his free hand.

"Please, Alice. I promise you I will find your family, kill those rotten people, and I will prove to you that Nivens is not dead." Alice wiped at her eyes and looked upwards at the Hatter. His eyes stared into hers, trying to convey his honesty.

She nodded sadly and stood up in his hand. She grabbed onto his coat and climbed her way up the sleeve to his shoulder. She sat down when she reached the top of his shoulder and leaned her head against his neck. "Thank you Hatter. I really do believe you kept it from me to keep me from worrying. But I do wish you would have told me."

He smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I did tell you I was contemplating words that started with the letter _m."_

Alice allowed herself to relax as she smiled softly. "Yes, but that doesn't count. While I can usually understand your rambling, I was not able to put two and two together."

"I suppose you wouldn't be able to", he said gently.

Alice looked ahead and noticed a small cabin. "What is that?"

The hatter looked forward. "Ah. That would be the cabin of Maviollo."

"Who is that?"

"The White Queen's fiancé."

"And why are we visiting him?"

"I didn't know we were going to. His cabin appears wherever it is most needed to be. He must know information that is important to our journey."

Alice could not fathom the idea of a house that moved whenever you needed to go somewhere. It sounded convenient, yet maybe also inconvenient.

The Hatter approached the small cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in", spoke a deep voice.

The hatter walked in, humbly greeting the man that sat in a chair near the entrance. Alice observed that the man was stereotypically handsome. He had tanned skin and bright eyes, the shade of the leaves on the trees outside. He was muscular, but not too bulky. His smile was handsome, and she could understand why the White Queen would find this man attractive. He also exuded an aura of kindness.

"Hello, Hatter. And she must be Alice", he said, smiling and nodding to Alice. "Well my reasons for being here are because I have some information that could help you."

"Yes. I figured that out", said the hatter in a tone that did not sound as condescending as his statement.

"Well it appears that the Red Queen has moved from the exiled lands. She and Stayne have separated for this attack. However, it seems that Alice is the most targeted thing in Underland at the moment. Just being spotted with her could get you killed."

"Absalom has stopped me and mentioned this already", the Hatter said. "I have no intention of letting Alice do this alone. I care about Alice and will do anything to help and protect her."

Maviollo smiled at this. "I fully understand your actions, Hatter. I would do the same for Mirana. However, it seems that there may be more to it. It appears that you being anywhere near Alice during this adventure is going to lead to her death. It has been predicted in the Oraculum. Alice will die if you continue to travel with her, Hatter." Maviollo stared Hatter in the eyes. "You do understand, right?"

Hatter looked terribly saddened by the news. His eyes grew blank as he nodded. Alice grabbed on to a piece of The Hatters hair as she sat on his shoulder.

"Now the both of you will be safest sleeping here tonight. I will not be needed anywhere else until tomorrow afternoon. But tomorrow, when you have woken up, you must both be separated. I will help Alice from this point on."

Alice could almost cry as she felt the cold hands of the hatter lift her from his shoulder and put her down on the ground. She had just been reunited with him and had no desire to travel with a man she hardly knew.

"Please, can I stay with Hatter?"

"Alice you will die" spoke Maviollo.

"No I will not!" she screamed from her position on the ground, feeling very small at that moment both literally and figuratively.

"Yes Alice. You will. Be safe in your travels. Goodnight." She turned as the Hatter spoke these words and feared that she would probably never see him again.

* * *

**A/N: **I tried really hard to make this chapter over 3,000 words, which is less than my typical requirement of ten pages of writing per chapter, but I felt that the more I wrote, the harder it was. It was going to be dragged out and secrets were going to be revealed that I don't want to be known until later chapters. So this chapter is only 2,000 something words, but I figured story was more important than length. So here it is! It may seem fast paced, but in reality, it has revealed nothing about my future plans. Although, the last scene was not supposed to happen. That was an idea change. I originally intended for her to keep travelling with the Hatter. I hope that you like the story so far! Thank you for your reviews and for reading! R&R please!


End file.
